


Roommates

by CTtrajan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Sumi's a self insert, basically i read the chat where this moron asks to room with you, got annoyed i couldnt say yes, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: Basically I read the chat where Mammon asks you to room with him since he wants to move out and I was annoyed that I couldnt say yes. Soooooo I wrote out a oneshot for it. Oneshot. That ended up being really long.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Roommates

[Hey Sumi I got a great idea! Wanna be roommates with me?]

[ _I'm not ready for that kind of commitment lmao]_

[Come onnn I'm not asking to put a ring on ya! Just split rent with me and we'll sleep on opposite sides of the room]

[ _Hmm… Sure why the hell not?_ ]

☆★☆★☆

It had been surprising how well Lucifer took to the idea. Perhaps it was because he'd seen how badly Mammon had wanted it and how the lazy moron actually worked hard for it, planning and finding the perfect room and rent and everything. He had likely known about the idea from the beginning, he always did. It was a trait of his that slightly irked Sumi at times. But in real honesty, the eldest brother probably only agreed because Sumi was going with him. After all, when Mammon told him he'd said:

"I see. If you're so sure about this then I will grant you the permission to do so. Having Sumi with you also eases my thoughts to the prospect. Sumi, take care of him out there."

He'd nodded in confirmation, smirking at Mammon's scowl. Beelzebub had also helped with the packing and moving, likely the most emotional about the move aside from Mammon's melodrama. The others were merely placing bets on how long till he came crying back. After a while of hard work, they were officially out. The apartment was small, with only a living room that connected to a kitchen and then stairs to a second floor where one bedroom and bathroom stood. The bedroom was split between the two, one side painted golden for Mammon and the other, a light blue splattered with navy for Sumi. They each had a bed of their own and decorated their side as they liked. 

☆★☆★☆

"Oi Sumi! I'm tired! Can't we take a break now?"

Sighing dramatically, Mammon draped himself over the couch, the black frames of his orange tinted sunglasses slipping down his nose. Sumi looked at him, taking in his messy white hair and warm brown skin, and laughed, staring into the dark blue eyes behind the lenses.

"Are you seriously tired already? We only got the couch out! We still have the rest of the living room to do and then to clean the house."

Eyes popping, the other stared back at him, gazing straight into the rich brown eyes behind a single silver monocle.

"What? Really? That sounds like so much workkkk!"

Laughing, Sumi unpacked another box, brushing away a deep blue strand of hair away from his face with a light brown hand, the rest of his shoulder length hair slipping over his shoulders.

"I've been meaning to ask ya honestly but do you even know how to clean? I can do the unpacking whilst you clear out the rooms but I dunno if you could handle it…"

Offended, Mammon gasped.

"Oi! Of course I know how to clean! Don't you even suggest that THE Mammon doesn't know how to do something? How hard even is it? I betcha I can do it with my eyes closed even."

"Laying it on a little thick there my dude but I'll take it."

With a smirk, Sumi pointed to a cupboard.

"The supplies are in there. Oh and wear the apron. Go get that dust Mammon!"

Grumbling, he got up and opened to the cupboard, taking out the apron and shrieking.

"WHAT? Why do I gotta wear this thing? Nuh-uh I ain't wearing no maid outfit!"

In a fit of giggles, Sumi grinned.

"It's either you put it on of your own will or I order you to."

Cursing under his breath, he took out the rest of the supplies and put it on. Upon hearing the click of a camera, he whipped around in rage and chased after Sumi, screeching for him to delete the photo he'd already sent to the others. It didn't work and he wallowed in shame before starting.

It took more hours of work to calm Mammon down than it did to finish up with the move but the sun was about to set as they did. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Sumi beamed as he surveyed their work.

"Nicely done Mammon! We're all finished now… finally."

Collapsing into a heap, Mammon groaned.

"Finally! Oh my god I'm so hungry now. Let me get this stupid apron off and then let's get some food, ya hear me Sumi?"

He nodded, smiling as he ruffled through his pockets for his wallet.

"Sure. Here, I'll treat ya since you worked so hard for once."

"Wooh! One thing I love more than food is not paying for it. Thanks Sumi!" 

"You're welcome. You earned it after all. You keep this up for studying and you might get better grades!"

Mammon groaned again, shaking his head.

"Ugh, no. I'm never gonna try and work so hard for the rest of my life!"

Sumi laughed and held out a hand, helping him up.

"Come on lazypants, up we go!"

As Mammon rose, he gripped Sumi's shoulders suddenly, having lost balance. A faint red blush dusted his face as the other righted himself, complaining again about the apron. When he finally noticed that Sumi had stopped talking, the other looked away and started to walk to the door, blue hair bouncing in his step.

"C-Come on, I'll let you pick a place once we're there."

"You know I'm tired as hell right now so I can't even argue with this."

A slurp answered as Mammon scarfed down his ramen.

"What's there ta argue about? This place is perfect! Just what I needed after all that work."

Hungrily eating his own bowl, Sumi agreed.

"Yeah, nice to have a place so close to the house. Our house."

He started to laugh.

"Almost sounds like we're together doesn't it?"

Mammon snorted.

"As if! We're only sharing a house not a bed."

Winking, Sumi grinned.

"Who knows, maybe it'll happen. What if one day you want to share beds~?"

Mammon stopped, a blush rising to his face as he stuttered.

"W-What? What are y-ya implying? That I'd ever have feelings for ya? Ha! Fat chance! You're the last person I'd ever even wanna look at- I asked ya to room with me because you're okay to hang with and useful to use nothing more."

Well accustomed to Mammon's flustered tantrums as he was, Sumi still flinched with a little hurt. Shaking his head with a slightly forced laugh, he looked away, staring into his food instead.

"Jeez it was only a joke. Harsh much?"

"Oh. Right."

Awkwardly, Mammon kept eating his ramen, wishing hard for the warmth to leave his face. Once they were finished, Sumi paid and they left the shop. Immediately upon arriving home, they both crashed onto their respective beds and fell asleep quickly. Sumi slept a little bit after Mammon though, staring off to the side and watching the white strands of hair flutter over Mammon's closed eyes. Heart pounding, he clenched his jaw and buried his head in his pillow instead.

☆★☆★☆

It took a while to adjust to living together but as they already knew and were comfortable with each other, it was soon that they developed a sense of a routine. Having to work jobs as well as do school was pretty hard though, Lucifer was giving them both an allowance to help but Sumi didn't trust him to keep it up for long. Mammin, being an expert at grabbing extra cash, already had a few odd jobs and things to do, pulling a few strings to give Sumi some chances to make money too. They lived fairly comfortably, with Sumi taking up most of his time inside whilst Mammon constantly left the house for unknown things. They rarely really spent time together as Sumi normally only left the house to do the grocery shopping the other always neglected and Mammon only staying to sleep or play games. 

Today, however, was one such day when they were both lazing about on the couch. Sumi was watching a documentary as Mammon made fun of it and played on his phone. His head on the arm of the couch, Sumi watched quietly, his feet curled up against him so they didn't touch Mammin's legs. A note about eyes differing between humans and demons came on and he glanced at the demon across him. There had never been much special about his blue eyes… or was there? Recalling thar demons have two colours in their eyes, Sumi got up, crawling a little closer to get a better look. Mammon hardly noticed his movements as he crawled closer and closer until Sumi was right next to him, gazing straight into his dark ocean irises.

"H-Hey! What're you-"

Coral red splashed over his face as he felt Sumi's fingers gently guide his head towards him. Leaning closer, the dark brown pits stared straight into him, seemingly lost in thought.

"They really do have two colours, there's a bit of yellow at the bottom of your eyes." Sumi muttered to himself, ignoring the demon's stuttering. Cupping his face with his hands, he shifted closer, his knees pressed against Mammon's thigh and practically leaning on him.

"S-Sumi? Sumi! Sumi dammit, listen to me!"

The eyes seemed to widen, the golden yellow shining brightly like treasure at the bottom of a bright blue lake. Oblivious to the words, Sumi kept staring into the eyes, examining them until two brown hands covered his eyes, pushing his face away. 

"Dammit Sumi stop!"

Blinking out of his trance, he let go of Mammon's face and registered him looking away. Gently lowering himself back to sitting down, he wrapped his fingers around Mammon's wrists and pulled the hands off his face with a small smile.

"Sorry, I was a little out of it."

"Damn right! Don't do that so s-suddenly again. You half scared me!"

The other had a deep blush on his face, clearly trying to hide it by not facing him. Dork. With an airy laugh, Sumi held onto his wrists, scooching over to sit next to him as he continued to watch his documentary.

"Sorry sorry~ I just wanted to take a look at your eyes."

Confused, Mammon turned his head to glance over at the human, raising his eyebrow.

"Haaah? Ya seem 'em everyday don'tcha? Waddya need to do that for?"

Sumi released the other's wrists as Mammon moved to settle his fist under his chin. Sumi chuckled.

"But your eyes are so beautiful it's worth seeing them again! Not my fault I got lost in them~"

Flushing again, Mammon covered his mouth with his palm instead.

"Whaddya mean by that huh?? Of.. Of course my eyes are special. I'm THE Mammon, don't ya know?"

"Oh I know it," Sumi smiled, leaning his arm against Mammon's, "and I sure am glad of it."

Hesitantly, the other flicked his gaze to him and then muttered.

"Your eyes were really pretty too…"

☆★☆★☆ 

"Well, I'm off. See ya Sumi!"

Sumi looked up from his movie to see Mammon at the front door.

"Where're ya going?"

Scoffing, the demon rolled his eyes.

"Ain't none of ya business innit?"

Turning over, Sumi held the back of the couch and rested his chin on his arm.

"Alright, when will ya be back at least?" 

Hands on his hips, Mammon huffed.

"Jeez who dya think ya are? Lucifer? This kinda question is exactly why I moved out!"

It had been some time since the two had started room together, sharing the rent to one small flat to save money. Rolling his eyes, Sumi looked back to the tv, muttering softly.

"Jeez, sorry for asking. I just wanted to know if I should stay up and wait for ya. You're gonna miss the movie I wanted to show you…"

Guiltily, Mammon slunk through the door, calling out. 

"Don't worry, I won't be too long! Be back soon, bye~!"

Sumi's eyes flicked to the door as he left before he sighed, curling up on the couch. Resolving to wait for him, he stayed curled in a ball, flicking through movies. The seconds turned into minutes. The minutes to hours. The movies to marathons. It was nearing 12am when he felt his eyes droop. Clicking off the screen, Sumi yawned and coiled into himself, drifting off to sleep. Soon, he was out for the count on the couch.

It was around 1am when Mammon came back. Quietly opening the door, he snuck inside with a few bags, snickering to himself. He couldn't wait to see Sumi's face when he found out he'd already done the grocery shopping! And bought him a book! He didn't really get why Sumi liked to read so much but he just knew that when he saw the purple dragon cover, his eyes would light up and he'd have that adorable grin of his smeared all over his face. Grinning to himself with a faint dust of pink on his cheeks, Mammon turned on the lights and put away the food. It was when he walked into the living room that he saw him. Surprised, he nearly yelled.

"Fuck!"

Shivering in his blanketless sleep and curled up against the side of the couch, Sumi had been waiting for him and conked out. Mammon stared. His tired eyes looked peaceful when shut and his lips were curved in a small half-smile. But he couldn't stay there, it was too cold downstairs and his asthma acted up when he slept like that.

"Moron."

Nudging Sumi's shoulder, Mammon tried to shake him awak.

"Hey. Sumi. Sumiii! Heeeey!"

A particularly sharp and hard jolt seemed to finally stir him. It was unsurprising, due to the guy's heavy sleeping nature. Still, though he'd never admit it out loud, Mammon found it cute how he'd flutter his eyes open and yawn, rubbing his face like a cat.

"Mmm? Mmmon?"

"Yeah it's me. Now get up, you're gonna freeze here and I ain't watching you mope about in the morning."

Blinking, Sumi looked down and seemed to process where he was.

"Oh. Was waiting fr ya."

Mammon's expression softened, a light blush on his face.

"...Get to bed ya dork."

Groggily snickering, Sumi lifted up an arm, fingertips brushing against Mammon's ear as it rested on his shoulder.

"Mmm… carry me."

It was cute to see Mammon fluster so much over the joke. Sumi smirked, snickering more as he stuttered, brushing his hand off the shoulder.

"W-What?? Me? C-Carry you? No way! Never!"

Chuckling, Sumi closed his eyes, resting his hand under his cheek again.

"Didn't expect ya to. Don't worry I'll… I'll come up in a bit. Jus go without me."

Sleepily, he yawned and didn't open his eyes after speaking, his head sinking into the couch once more. Biting his lip, Mammon thought of his roommates lack of ability to achieve self care and huffed, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine whatever!"

Sumi smiled, expecting to hear his footsteps walking away. What he didn't expect was the feeling of arms slipping under him and lifting him up, causing him to grab Mammon's neck to stay steady. The touch sent tingling waves of electricity through his body, a pleasantly shocking sensation. Mammon really was carrying him up, giving him a lopsided grin as he did. Eyes snapping open, Sumi blinked in surprise, looking up at the other.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You really thought THE Mammon couldn't do this? Ha!"

Sumi began to giggle, flopping in his arms and leaning his head back over the edge, facepalming.

"God, you dork. What are you? My knight in shining armour~?"

Mammon flushed but flashed him a grin which Sumi missed with the hand covering his face, hiding it from the other.

"If that's what'll make you fall for me~!"

Sumi's hand hid the red blooming across his cheeks as he muttered.

"You idiot. I already have."

"Haahh? What'd you call me?"

He giggled.

"I said you're an idiot and I'm right."

He looked up, removing the hand, just in time to see an adorable pout spread across Mammon's face.

"I ain't no idiot!"

"Yes you are~"

"Shut up! You're the moron here!"

"Better a moron than an idiot peabrain."

"Dirtface."

"Oh come on, my face is pretty and you know it! You love it - admit it."

Mammon muttered something under his breath.

"Course I do."

"What? Peabrain I don't have good enough ears to hear that."

He grinned down at Sumi.

"Looks like you need better ears and a better brain."

The hallway was filled with their laughter.

"You gonna tuck me in too?"

As they neared their room, Sumi sleepily chuckled as Mammon's face scrunched up, his face already red.

"Hell no!"

"That's what you said to the carrying too."

"I… ya don't get to twist my words like that! Dammit Sumi!"

"I could always order you to do it~"

"Hell no don't you dare!"

Kicking the door open with his foot, Mammon headed straight to Sumi's side of the room and hesitated at his bed. Sumi raised an eyebrow, waiting to be let down.

"It was a joke you know."

"..."

Without a word, Mammon threw away the covers and set Sumi down gently, resting his head against the pillow. Eyes wide, the other watched in shock as he pulled the duvet over him and ruffled his hair tenderly.

"Night Sumi."

"G'night Mammon."

Snickering, Sumi smiled at him, lifting up a sleepy hand to rub his cheek softly.

"Sweet dreams ya dork."

Pausing to think for a second, Mammon left his hand over Sumi's forehead and then kissed the back of it before scuttling quickly off to his own bed on the other side of the room.

"Sweet dreams… Thanks for waiting for me."

Both of them felt a blush rise to their face and hid their faces in the fabric of their covers, screaming inside. Sumi couldn't help but think of how it had felt to be carried by him, the warm safe feeling of being in his arms. Mammon couldn't help but think of how cute his laugh had sounded, cracking in pitch constantly. 

He then arranged more regular movie nights with Sumi and never missed a single one.

☆★☆★☆

On one such nights, Sumi decided to put on a horror movie he'd remembered seeing in the human world. It had excited him to find it in Devildom so after buying it, he'd rushed back home to ask Mammon.

"Hey hey Mammon! Guess what! I found a horror movie I remember from the human world, it's really cool and not too scary but it's a nice thriller. Wanna watch it for movie night?"

Just as the suggestion slipped out, he remembered that the demon was scared easily and retracted the offer.

"A-Actually never mind, it might be too scary for you- I mean, I might have remembered it's uh. Scariness wrong."

"Hah? Are you accusing me of being scared of a silly old movie? And a human one of all things? Ya must be outta your mind Sumi! As if!"

Snatching the DVD from his hands, he held it up, scrunching his nose as he glared at the cover.

"I bet this thing couldn't scare a lamb! Just you wait, I'll show you! We'll watch it tonight and you'll see just how tough of a demon I am!"

Rolling his eyes, Sumi nodded with a laugh.

"Right right fine~ I do remember it having its moments to don't feel bad if you get scared, it's good at its atmosphere after all. Hold onto my arm if you get scared ok?"

Mammon puffed up his cheeks in disbelief.

"Pfft. As if THE Mammon would be scared of a movie."

Rosy pink dusted his cheeks as he muttered, half shyly.

"YOU should be the one holding on MY arm if you get scared. S-So don't be afraid to!"

Sumi giggled. He acted just like his younger brother sometimes. It was adorable. He watched Mammon mutter under his breath as he put the DVD case under the tv, ready to watched later in the night. The demon was terrified of horror movies so it was lucky he didn't pick up a slasher. Thinking of it made Sumi think about Asmodeus, who preferred psychological horror, and Satan who probably didn't mind the violence. How interestingly fitting for Lust and Wrath. As he pondered on this, he went to the kitchen and prepared some snacks for the movie night.

At the beginning of the movie, the two started at opposite ends of the couch, facing the tv with a blanket spread over both their legs. Mammon jumped as the movie started with a scream and sneaked a glance to see Sumi's reaction, embarrassed when he saw the unreactive face of the other who had already known about the jumpscare. They watched in silence, with the only sounds coming from their mouths being the crunch of the snacks they were earing. Sumi had set up a delicious array of food on the table, colourful bowls of sweets popping from within plates of more savoury tastes. As the tension rose, a pillow was quickly secured tightly in Mammon's shaking grip, catching Sumi's eye. Lips drawing into a thin line, he pretended not to notice the demon inching closer to him until he was near enough to grab. And then he did. Swiftly taking a hold of Mammon's arm, he pulled him closer, ignoring the yelp of surprise as he landed on Sumi's shoulder. Before he could protest, Sumi intertwined their arms and held his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze that sent a pink flush to his face.

"We said we could hold onto each other's arms right? Well I'm scared right now."

It was a blatant lie but Mammon didn't feel like calling him out on it. He merely buried his face into Sumi's neck and peeked out to watch the movie, glad he couldn't see the blush painted across his cheeks. Sumi smiled. It felt nice to be leant on and to be this close. As the movie went on, Sumi leant his head on Mammon's and he budged closer, wrapping the blanket over Mammon's waist and bringing it up to their necks. Beneath the fabric's shadow, he kept holding onto his waist. Mammon could feel his fingers trembling and mirrored the action, understanding Sumi's fear. When the plot twist was revealed, Mammon gasped, his eyes wide.

"What?? Really?? But then! Oh! Oh my god!"

He could feel Sumi's chest rumble as he snickered, lifting his head from Mammon's. The demon looked up. Sumi was fixated on the movie, his eyes glued to the screen in the tension. It was cute how he seemed to feel so afraid and yet stayed still so Mammon was comfortable. His screeching laughter was normally so loud and boisterous like an orchestra and now soft and quiet like a flute - the pitch was never the same but Mammon's ears always loved to hear it. He was glad Sumi laughed often. Settling back down again, he smirked and brought his attention back on the screen. Minutes went by and they watched in a comfortable silence filled with small murmurs and comments. A light rocking disturbed his focus as Sumi began to shift back and forth. It was a stim he normally did whilst enjoying himself but from the shiver in his arms, it was likely to comfort himself too.

Mammon looked up at his face, lined in silver from the light. It was concentrated on the screen, monocle glinting on his left eye. Underneath his right eye, he noticed two moles next to each other. Were those always there?

"Hey since when did ya have two dots under your right eye?"

Blinking, Sumi responded slowly, as if half asleep.

"Hmm? What. My… my right eye?? Dots??"

"Yeah, those moles under your eye!"

"...my monocle's on my right eye though, those are under my left- pffftahaha!"

Sumi erupted in laughter as Mammon felt his ears go pink.

"You idiot! Did you think it was my right eye because it was on your right side of your vision?"

"S-Shut up."

"Oh my god!"

Laughing, he squeezed Mammon tighter as the other looked away in shame. Pressing their cheeks together, Sumi slipped out.

"You goddamn moron, I love you."

Mammon froze, the weight of the words crashing down on him. He...what? Stiffly tensing up, Sumi hastily added.

"Platonically, platonically pfft. As a friend."

He fistbumped his cheek with a nervous laugh and moved away, moving his arms back to loosely around Mammon's waist as red flooded his face. 

"Pfft. Y-Yeah. Yeah that. I love ya platonically too. Only as friends. Nothing else ya hear? THE Mammon wouldn't fall for a human like-"

"Mammon shut up and watch."

Dutifully closing his mouth, he wrapped his arms tighter around Sumi and nodded.

...it was only platonically. Right?

☆★☆★☆

After the movie was finished, Sumi yawned and moved the blanket off, uncurling himself from Mammon's grip. With a chuckle, he started to clean up the plates and turn the tv off.

"Damn that was as good as I remember. It'll be a tad hard to sleep tonight, huh dude?"

Mammon sat still on the couch, shivering a little. Thinking he was just cold, Sumi stood in front of him and grinned.

"And now my dear roommate, I will commence payback for that one time."

He looked up at him, confused.

"Wha? W-Woah! Sumi- Sumi!"

Smirking as Mammon swung his arm around his neck, Sumi lifted the demon up with ease and began to carry him upstairs.

"What the hell?? How are ya even able to do this!"

"I workout with Beel sometimes."

"Wha?? When!! You better not be getting too close to him!"

Sumi swivelled his head around to slyly smile in Mammon's face, noting the blush on his face.

"Why~? You jealous?"

"W-What? No! Of course not! Do I look like Levi to you??"

Sumi laughed and continued up the stairs, entering the bedroom.

"Well you _are_ brothers."

"So what?? We look nothing alike! I got nothing in common with that otaku."

"Sounds plausible. Did you like the movie?"

Tactfully switching the subject, he secretly awaited the answer.

"Yeah I guess it was alright. Nice story I s'ppose."

"I might not be able to sleep alone tonight, gave me the chills y'know?"

"No! I wasn't scared! I'm THE Mammon you know, I ain't scared of nothing!"

Snickering, Sumi shrugged and moved the blanket of Mammon's bed to gently place him inside. Tucking him in with a chuckle, he cheerily bade him goodnight and turned to leave. But then suddenly, Mammon's hand gripped his wrist.

"H-Hey. Can we...sleep in the same bed tonight? You said you were scared right?"

Sumi blinked, looking down at him and then giggled, slithering inside next to him.

"Oh so there does come a day where you want me in your bed, huh?"

Reddening, Mammon scowled.

"Shut up…"

Sniggering, Sumi nodded his assent and then curled up to sleep. Except he wasn't, instead he merely watched Mammon from half lidded eyes. Spying the restlessness of the demon, he reached over and gripped his shoulder gently, pulling him closer for cuddles under the guise of being asleep. He shook in fear in his arms but didn't resist, coiling his own around Sumi. The gesture seemed to calm him down, his breath slowing and eyes drooping. Their legs tangled together and soon he had Mammon sleeping peacefully against his chest. Softly lifting a hand to his head, Sumi opened his eyes and stroked Mammon's hair, feeling the feathery touch of the white strands over his fingers. They twisted and fell lightly against his skin, soft to the touch and brightly lit in the dark. He snickered silently, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to Mammon's head.

"I love you…"

The whisper knew itself that the sentiment wasn't platonic. But what could he do?

Nothing. Except for right now, he could snuggle and feel content when he woke up next to him.

☆★☆★☆

Weeks passed and they had a fairly normal routine set in place. They began to see each other more and were more open to hugs and cuddling together on the couch. Mammon had first blushed and stuttered in shock when he saw Sumi walking around in only a tanktop and shorts as the days grew hotter. It made the other laugh until the reverse happened to him. One such occasion when he was dressed like this, Sumi grabbed a Magnum from the fridge and walked into the living room with the chocolate in his mouth. Spying Mammon with a bunch of papers in his hand, he sat down and asked.

"Whats up?"

"I'm tryna work out my pay and how I'm gonna spend it all. Lucifer's been tight on allowances and the rent needs paying too…"

He seemed worried about things for once, staring hard at the paper. Surprised, Sumi hummed in response and then watched for a moment. 

"Don't worry about all that, I'll help you with it later. Come on, have some fun!"

As sudden as a lightning bolt, he snatched the paper from Mammon with a grin. The demon gave him a look of pure betrayal and scrambled to chase him.

"What- Hey gimme that back!"

Laughing, Sumi danced with the paper and evaded his advances, singing.

"Catch me if you can~"

He ran around the room, pursued by Mammon as he laughed. Struggling to catch Sumi, Mammon groaned in desperation and grabbed at him.

"Come onnn Sumi! Ya acting like a kid!"

Sumi stopped and turned around, hanging his head and looking down as he slowly lifted up the papers, handing them over. Sighing, Mammon thanked him and reached for the bills back when…

…Sumi blew a raspberry in his face and ran away again, going to another room.

"Moron!"

Ticked off, Mammon gave chase again, yelling.

"Goddammit Sumi! As if you can run away from THE Mammon!"

He was met with laughter. That beautiful yet frustrating laugh echoing through the flat. It took him a while to even get close to Sumi again, lunging at his hand for the papers. He missed, hitting the ice cream in his hand instead. The Magnum fell to the floor, slowly dying a heroic death. A faint song played from an open window, streaming from a car as the ice cream began to hit the ground. _Mmmm watcha sayyyy_. Sumi watched helplessly and in horror, pausing to gasp. He whipped around, a hand to his heart.

"Mammon you murderer! How could you! My ice cream was innocent!"

"GET OUTTA THE WA-"

It was too late. Mammon's momentum as he'd lunged again couldn't be stopped.

"Oof!"

Well. This was awkward.

Sumi opened his eyes, feeling a small throb at the back of his head from where he hit the floor, to see Mammon's ocean eyes staring back at his bark brown ones. A pressure on his chest told him that the demon had fallen ontop of him. A blush instantly rose to both of their faces as they gazed at each other. Heartbeats passed before Mammon coughed, shifting off from straddling Sumi.

"I… sorry. Now give me my damned papers Sumi."

Sitting up, Sumi nodded, actually giving the papers. He could feel his heartbeat running a marathon, excitedly thumping around at the mere touch. His hand brushed Mammon's as he handed the papers. Coughing nervously, he stood up and brushed the dirt off his trousers, offering a hand to help the other up. Mammon took it and began to mutter to himself, worried once more. Sumi sighed. His point hadn't gotten across. Flicking Mammon's forehead, he headed off to get another ice cream as the demon stared at his retreating back.

"Idiot. You can lean on me for this stuff you know?"

The word resounded in his head and he smiled, pocketing the papers and then following Sumi. Though he couldn't hear him, he muttered back 

"I know. It's part of why I love you."

☆★☆★☆

It wasn't often that Sumi stood still. The dude was always around doing something. He seemed to be restless if bored and would normally find a piece of paper and doodle. Mammon had never thought that he even glanced at the idea of expectations or rules, his carefree way of life always made a joke of everything. He would laugh hard and often - always genuinely which made it nice. Sumi was also always the more organised of the two, normally taking care of the shopping and bills. He made sure they both split the chores evenly yet took into account they both did it at their own paces, making an effort not to be too naggy or too lazy himself.

So when a large crash was heard in the kitchen, Mammon expected to see the broken plate on the floor but not Sumi, just as cracked as the ceramic, crumpled next to it. Rushing over, he knelt down near him, fretting.

"Sumi?? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did a shard stab you? Should I call the ambulance."

Sighing, Sumi shook his head, sitting up and clearing away all the broken pieces.

"No. I'm...alright. The plate didn't hit me."

He stayed on the floor once it was clean, seemingly struggling to calm his breath. Mammon bit his lip and crouched down next to him, softening his voice.

"Hey you look upset. Did nothing really hurt you?"

A flash of strained fear glimpsed across Sumi's face as he softly nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm. I'm alright for now. Just a bit tired."

Mammon frowned and then sighed, sitting down with a smirk.

"Well I'm tired too so you'll just have to deal with such an amazing demon next to you!"

The action cracked a smile from the human and he stayed still, calming down and pressing his hands to his ears. Concerned, Mammon lightly pressed his hands against them.

"Hey you really don't look ok. I'm here if ya need me, you know that right?"

He nodded wordlessly. A moment passed before he spoke again.

"...Mammon can you sing for me?"

Taken aback, Mammon spluttered.

"W-What?? Haaah??"

Sumi looked at him, his forest eyes on the verge of cracking under the autumn and dropping leafy tears down his cheeks.

"Please. I don't want this silence. It hurts."

He pressed his hands tighter to his ears, mumbling to himself as he winced, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Head. Head. Head. It hurts. It hurts. Why. Why can't I do this. Why did I drop it. Useless. Head. Head."

Mammon didn't hear his muttering and merely took in a deep breath and began to sing, choosing a calmer song he knew Sumi liked.

_♪Hold on~ to me as we go. As we roll down~ this unfamiliar road♪_

Sumi began to slow his breath, closing his eyes as he listened.

_♪And all though this wave~ wave~ is stringing us along. Just know you're not alone. 'Cause we're gonna make this place your home♪_

He visibly relaxed at the words, comforted by them.

_♪Settle down~ it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to those demons, they fill you wirh fear. The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found.♪_

Mammon slung an arm around Sumi's shoulder, testing the touch with a tap and continuing at his slow nod. Sumi in turn wrapped his arms around him.

_♪Just know you're not alone. 'Cause we're gonna make this place your home.♪_

As Mammon sung the "Ooooh"s that followed, Sumi slumped his head against his shoulder and took in deep breath, quietly joining in. They sang the rest of the song as a duet, the tears slipping down his cheeks silently but being sung over. Sumi's voice gradually cheered up a little, clearly soothed by the song. He stayed curled in the nook of Mammon's chest even as he stopped crying. Clapping a little, he snickered, wrapped in a hug from Mammon.

"A wonderful rendition of Home by Phillip Philips don't ya think?"

Mammon hummed his agreement, his mind clouded and off somewhere else. Slowly wrapping an arm around Sumi and holding him close, he leaned his head over and asked what was on his mind.

"Is it okay if I ask what happened? You aren't thinking clearly and I'm worried."

Sumi's eyes dimmed and he sighed.

"It's nothing… just old fears and worries returning."

Mammon carefully chose his words as he continued, afraid Sumi would shut him off.

"Would you tell me?"

"....Mmm. It's just. I feel like I'm not doing enough. I feel like I can't do enough things and I'm failing at the ones I can. And I hate it. _Why_ can't I do this thing? _Why_ did I break that plate?? Nothing physical is stopping me so technically I should be able to!! But I can't. I just. Can't."

"Hey wait a sec, Sumi what in hell do you mean you aren't doing enough?? You do practically everything!! I spend all day going out and you always have food and the shopping done and a clean house when I come back and you force me to do my part but I never mind because it's you."

Pink flushed to his face but his rant didn't stop there.

"And what are ya saying? If ya can't do it, ya can't do it. It's that simple. I hardly do anything and I'm fine."

"But! But. But it can't be that simple! I need. I need some sort of reason for it! I can't just say that 'I can't' is my explanation."

"You don't care when I do that."

"Yeah cos that's you! You're fine, I'm okay with that and wouldn't want to pressure you into something you shouldn't be. I don't want to hurt you."

Sumi clenched his fists and then pasued as Mammon huffed.

"Then why the hell are ya doing it to yourself?"

"I… I know myself. I know I should be able to do these things so it gets frustrating when I can't."

"Well if ya can't just give yourself a damn break and accept it already! You're per- fine as you are. Leave it."

Sumi took a moment, processing the advice before smiling.

"...Thanks Mammon. I'll try. You gave good advice."

Mammon beamed, proud he'd helped.

"I did didn't I? Don't expect anything less from THE Mammon!"

Sumi looked up as he began to laugh smugly. Sighing, he rested his chin on Mammon's shoulder and wistfully asked.

"You're so cute, why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it! And definitely not anything else, it's not like I'd have feelings for you or anything!"

"Really now…"

Lifting his head, Sumi shifted his face to right in front of Mammon's, gently pushing him down to the floor. Heat swirled around both of their faces as it ended up with Mammon lying down on the floor, looking up at Sumi's face as the human straddled him.

"Tell me the truth Mammon, or I'll order you to. Do you actually have any feelings for me?"

Mammon stuttered, his head spinning and his heart thumping loudly. With how Sumi's hands were on his chest, he was sure to feel it. Plucking up his last shreds of courage, he ignored the burning feeling in his ears and half yelled 

"FINE OKAY? I LIKE YOU. NO, I LOVE YOU. I HAVE FOR AGES."

Sumi blinked, stunned at the response.

"...Really?"

Mammon groaned, wincing at the shocked tone.

"Yes...goddammit. I didn't want to tell ya like this."

"Wait you really like me?"

"YES!"

"You actually really love me?"

"GODDAMMIT SUMI HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT??"

He sighed and then screwed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath before asking.

"...Do you like me too?"

He was met with silence. Mammon didn't dare open his eyes and see the jeering look, the mocking face that was sure to come. He was not prepared for a gleeful gasp and a quick clapping sound. Sumi normally did that when he was overly excited-

Daring a glabce upwards, he saw a deep blush dusting Sumi's cheeks and as grin smeared all across them.

"Oh my god oh my god that's great!! That's so awesome! I didn't believe myself but you said yourself so now I don't have anything to be worried about!"

Confused, Mammon tried to get up, an impossible feat whilst Sumi was still on top of him.

"Eh? Waddya me-"

He was interrupted by Sumi grabbing the front of his shirt and crashing onto his lips with a kiss. It was brief yet sweet. Almost as sweet as the smile Sumi gave him afterwards as he softly held Mammon's hair.

"I love you too. You may be mine under a pact, but would you be mine in my heart too?"

Mammon was surprised that he could even stutter out a response, given his mind was exploding with happiness. He chuckled.

"'Course ya dork."

Sumi made a happy trilling noise and kissed him again, giddiness erupting inside his own head.

And there they stayed, kissing and cuddling in the kitchen until they got too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I love this dork. Sumi is my self insert and this was very very self induglent hehe  
> The entire singing thing was something that calms me down during... Episodes I'll call them since I'm not sure of the right term. Plus the "Head. Head. Head." thing is because I can feel my body hurting but ut doesnt fully register until I say it out loud to remind myself. It doesn't do much but I only really do it when I am feeling very very bad.


End file.
